Bittersweet
by Starsurfer108
Summary: ONESHOT. Captured by Konoha, Itachi and Sasuke share some final moments. Not really itasasu even though I love the pairing , but it's meant to be dramatic.


The ANBU were quickly and stealthily readying themselves. They had received word on the Akatsuki's next meeting place from a reliable source, and were nurturing the chance to be in an advantageous position. There was to be no communication during approach; all positions and timing had to be memorised to the exact second. A premature entry or unsynchronised attack would give their enemies a slight edge that could lead to mission failure given the Akatsuki's level of skill.

Their mission objective: silently and quickly disable the Akatsuki. The Hokage was well aware that one could not assume death under any circumstance; the Akatsuki were highly skilled and could possibly escape in extreme conditions, so bodies must be captured, dead or alive.

Sharing final encouragement, the ANBU moved out, with the Jounin following a few minutes later as backup.

Their attack worked as well as it could have; the entry happened precisely according to plan. However, Konoha's inability to scout the cave beforehand was exploited by the Akatsuki, who easily maneuvered within the various cracks and crevasses when the light in the cave was extinguished. Kisame delighted in striking the cave walls, causing many rockslides. Inadvertantly, one stroke hit a weak spot and caused a break far further than anticipated, destroying Zetsu's handhold. Itachi grabbed Zetsu in mid-air, and, while falling, used his Sharingan to illuminate the terrain in order to locate a ledge. Zetsu was brought to safety first, and Itachi managed to grab hold of the ledge and clamber up. Able to quickly make strategic decisions, Zetsu plunged a kunai in Itachi's stomach and kicked him away into the central space, hissing "I have better things to do than to watch you." Zetsu knew their fall had brought both of them closer to the ANBU below, and that the small light from the Sharingan would have given the ANBU direction. Plus the ANBU would scramble to capture any Akatsuki that fell to the cave floor, greatly increasing the possibility of his own escape with Itachi's sacrifice.

The ANBU reacted as Zetsu predicted and swarmed Itachi, who was unable to successfully fight given the impact of the fall and the possibly fatal wound in his stomach.

--

The ANBU kept a close watch on Itachi, given that his capture was the only thing that stopped their mission from being a complete failure. Disappointed in the outcome, Tsunade concentrated her attention on Itachi, applying herself to the difficult task of extracting information. The secondary plan designed to catch any fleeing Akatsuki members had failed. The whole operation ultimately caused the Akatsuki to be more cautious than ever, and it was doubtful they would ever receive this chance again. Now the only flicker of redemption remained in a young but seasoned prodigy who was disloyal to his clan and Konoha.

Tsunade had hoped that Zetsu's betrayal would cause Itachi to break under interrogation as there was now no reason for him to protect the Akatsuki, but it turned out that his dislike of being manipulated was enough to keep him quiet. Infuriated by his resolve and also taking it as a personal insult, Tsunade ordered his execution.

--

Sasuke ran into Tsunade's office. Once the execution had been ordered, there was no need to keep quiet about Itachi. Even though the mission had ultimately been a failure, Itachi's infamous reputation in Konoha meant that his capture was a great morale booster for the village.

"Is it true? Will he be executed?" asked Sasuke breathlessly.

"Yes," replied Tsunade, eyeing Sasuke with uncertainty. "He is far too dangerous to be kept alive if he is of no use. The Akatsuki betrayed him, so he cannot be used as a bargaining chip any longer." Pausing, she added, "How are you feeling about this?"

"It's… finally happening," said Sasuke with wide eyes, buzzing with excitement and shock. "I can't believe it." Tsunade noted that he wasn't smiling, though.

_Poor kid… he probably has a lot to think about._

"Would you like to see him, Sasuke? He asked for plain old green tea as his last meal… typical. You may bring that to him, if you wish."

Stunned, Sasuke nodded.

--

Adding another cup for himself, Sasuke lifted the tea tray. Released from the burden of needing to only feel hatred to gain strength, since Itachi's fate was determined, his mind began wandering on various incidents in the past. Lost in thought, he continued to gaze at the green liquid. _Is blood really thicker than water?_

Rousing himself, he started walking towards the cell area. His old thought patterns of wanting to destroy all bonds with Itachi reflexively kicked in, but since he was not required to think that way, for every pain and hurt he remembered, a brotherly moment flashed in his mind as well.

Adrenaline started to flow as he realised he was unsure of how to act. His mind was playing, reverting to innocence, before other people's ways of thinking were imposed upon him. Trying to keep his mind numb, he walked the final few steps to Itachi's door.

He was trembling, and the effect was exacerbated by the clatter of the cups. Biting his lip, he entered the cell.

Itachi was surprised, which was apparent from the intensity of his gaze.

Dismissing the guard who had escorted him by giving a nod, Sasuke moved forward. Not thinking anything in particular, yet not entirely in the present, he began laying out the table.

The cups were ready, and Sasuke remained looking at the table, tensely. After a few moments, Itachi moved forward and kneeled on the cushion laid for him.

Picking up the teapot, Sasuke began pouring into Itachi's cup. He was pouring accurately, but he didn't realise that he was gripping the handle so strongly that his knuckles were turning white.

He filled his own cup, and keeping his gaze on the liquid inside, began to sip. Itachi followed suit. Sasuke didn't seem to be visibly disturbed, except that the position of his head was lowered too much to be natural, given the fact that people usually look at others at a dinner table.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?"

Freezing for a moment, and determining his own thoughts, Sasuke replied "I wanted to see what you were capable of," raising his eyes to meet Itachi's gaze strongly.

Itachi didn't reply, but it was obvious the words had affected him, as he pondered their full meaning; that purely militarial strength was incomplete and sharing with others also required strength, which was not to be considered inferior. Sasuke began to relax now that he had realised his own thoughts, and also spoken them.

The bonds had been hacked too often and too strongly for this feeling to be called brotherly affection, but there was a content feeling between two opposing warriors sharing regard for each other. They finished their tea in silence.

Gathering the cups and tray, Sasuke rose and moved towards the door.

"Thank you, Sasuke," said Itachi.

Pleased, Sasuke turned around and said "Thanks, aniki.." He froze in shock. He had unconsciously referred to Itachi as 'elder brother'. Suddenly his emotions became stronger, and he gazed at Itachi with sadness. An enemy would rejoice at Itachi's plight, but Sasuke realised he was only seeing Itachi through a brother's eyes; there was no rejoicing in his heart. Even though there wasn't an alternative to the way they could act now, even though Itachi had fallen short of the role of a brother, Sasuke still felt sad at the outcome. Itachi had chosen his path, and while the bonds seemed irreparable, Sasuke was left to mourn the death of what could have been.

Glancing down at the tray, Sasuke moved out of the cell.

_What a foolish younger brother_, thought Itachi, with a faint smile on his lips.

--

--

--

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto. :P

A/N: I couldn't continue the other fic without watering it down, so to speak… so I started a new one. Thanks to everyone who liked "sworn brothers". :D I guess this fic could also have been called "list of things that I would like to see happen between the Uchiha brothers." But I also wanted to be realistic… I would have made it WAFFier otherwise! D'OH!! And btw the thing that Zetsu said to Itachi is supposed to make fun of the way he was continuously commenting while watching (and taping?) during the SasukexItachi fight in the latest Naruto chapters (around chap. 390)

And if anyone doesn't know, "I wanted to see what I was capable of" was Itachi's answer to Sasuke, about why he hacked up his family. Sasuke's version used here for dramatic irony. P:

So basically Itachi is happy at the end because Sasuke still regarded him as a brother in some way, despite the horrors Itachi inflicted on the family. I don't know if I made that clear, so I'll write it here. X3

Alternate ending: And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
